Luke's Internalship
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "The Monster Within"! Rated T for same reasons as last story. Vore. Crack. OOC. Just like the good 'ol times! Wow. 4 months? Definitely time for Chapter 7!
1. Mmm, Mentor

Alright. Here we go again. A Darkstar Runner production. I bring you…

Luke's Intern(al)ship!

This story takes a few sentences back from the ending of the last chapter. To add more details.

---------

Luke sat on top of his mentor, saliva flowing from his mouth into his teacher's. Luke's stomach growled as he sloppily licked his lips, sending drool all over the Professor's face. Layton cringed as Luke's tongue began to wrap around his neck, leaving a trail of clear fluid across his skin. His tongue continued to wrap around his body, all the way down to his feet. Luke gave a slight chuckle as his excitement grew. He picked himself off the now immobile Professor to move above his head. Layton saw Luke's face above him, lips forming a sinister smile. He was then lifted into the air, and he stared into Luke's now open mouth, the back of his throat twitching with each swallow he took. Luke then began to take his tongue back into his mouth, dragging Layton along with him.

Luke first took in the Professor's hat, chewing on it twice before swallowing it down, leaving Layton in shock. Then he began to take in the man himself. The Professor watched as light began to fade around him as he passed by Luke's lips, his cheek rubbing against the base of his tense, wet tongue. He looked up and saw Luke's uvula dangling above his head, the sides of his mouth twitching. The faint light provided Layton a brief glimpse down Luke's throat, the tube contracting and leading into darkness. The Professor shuddered, grit his teeth, and shut his eyes, before there was a loud gulp, and everything became dark.

At the first gulp, Luke began to get chills. He had never experienced anything so exhilarating before. He reached one hand towards his throat, and felt Layton's head pass through the area and pause. Luke gave another gulp, and the Professor resumed his journey. This movement excited Luke even further. Keeping his balance by holding onto the kitchen drawers, he tossed his whole body back, sending Layton's body straight into the air. Luke took a large swallow, and sent his mentor further in.

Layton was being crushed within the walls of Luke's thin esophagus. He couldn't really move his arms at all. The muscles around him tensed and relaxed. He was so full-blown panicked, everything happened in a blur. Before he knew it, an opening formed below him, and his head passed through the opening of Luke's stomach, before resting upon the soft, slimy muscle. The sound of gulping came from above as more of his body was swallowed down. As the Professor's head laid against the fleshy ruffles, he heard and felt Luke's heartbeat grow faster and faster. Mucous ran from the walls and began to coat Layton's face. His stomach twisted as he felt the floors and walls shifting around him, the veins in the muscle thumping and pounding all around him. He felt sick as he listened to the gurgling of acid around him, the groaning and rumbling of Luke's hungry belly, the squishing and sucking and gulping of Luke's throat around his body. More of his body slid in, and he gagged at the horrible feeling.

Meanwhile, Luke was having quite a joyous time. His hand was placed on his stomach as Layton pressed against the walls, his body occupying more and more room. He felt his mentor's head shift inside him. He gave more gulps, and felt Layton sink further and further in.

Half of Layton's body had actually made it inside Luke's belly so far. The Professor finished pulling his slime coated hands from the base of Luke's throat.

"I'm sorry about this, Luke, but I can't let you do this to me," he said, before slamming his fists repeatedly against the thick muscle, hoping to induce a feeling of nausea. Instead, Luke merely chuckled and giggled at the forces of pressure going on inside him.

Everything was going so well for Luke…

That is, until he heard a feminine scream wail out.

"Luke!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Flora screamed. Luke awakened from his euphoria to look at Flora's panicked eyes, and his mentor's legs still dangling out of his mouth. The process of ingestion continues, however, as Luke could not stop the instinctive gulps, the bulge in his belly growing larger with each second. Flora took action, though, as she rushed over and Grabbed Layton's legs. The sudden resistance startled Luke, and the Professor slid from his throat a bit.

There was a battle that lasted a good minute, before Flora was able to completely pull Layton out. His exit was followed by a stream of vomit, and Layton's hat coming out with the green acids and slime. Layton pulled his hand from his head, and looked at the large strands of goo attached between them. He panted, happy to be free from that prison. For now, at least, for he knew deep down inside Luke would try this again…

Luke lay there on the floor, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Professor? What just happened?" Luke mumbled out, half gurgling. He spat out the remnants of the bitter fluid in his mouth.

"Luke, my boy…it appears Klaus' drug has begun its affect on you. Although I must say, the effect was quite…short, to say the least."

"Ooooh…" Luke clutched his stomach. He was starving now… "Professor, is there anything to eat?"

"Well, for one, there's your French toast you still have. Although, you really need to get to school. You've got ten minutes before you-"

"Ten minutes?! Oh, no! I gotta get to class pronto!" Luke yelled as he bolted out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag before slamming the front door shut. Layton watched the boy run outside the window…

He seems fine for now…but there's just this gnawing in the pit of my stomach that I just made a critical mistake… Layton thought upon…

Oh, how right he was.

-----------------

Hee hee hee. Don't worry. The next two chapters shall be fun. School daze. Mu- er. Nyeh heh heh…


	2. School Lunch

Well. My friend was mad at a teacher. I told her there was gonna be a teacher in this part of the story. Therefore, I replaced the original with the alternative. But don't worry about that. Just enjoy the chapter.

--------

Luke ran as fast as his hind legs could carry him over across the sidewalk, thinking about that morning. Had he really tried to eat the Professor earlier?

His stomach growled slightly louder than before. He ignored the gnawing inside as he reached the school building. He bolted through the hallways and into his first class, managing to make it through the door just before the bell rang. He took his seat next to Samantha, and brought his eyes to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Hardmaster began her lesson.

"Good morning, class!" she smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hardmaster…" the students mumbled in unison.

"Now, let's begin!" she turned to the chalkboard and began writing. Luke's mind immediately began to wander. The tip of his pencil found itself in his mouth as he played around with it with his tongue, slightly gnawing on it. It was a subconscious action, but the pencil slid further into his mouth…

Luke was awakened from his daydreaming by a sudden swallow from within him followed y something thin and long making its way slowly down his throat. He looked down at his hands and noticed his pencil was missing. He winced as he felt a sharp tip prodding around inside he stomach. His belly then grumbled louder than ever. So loud, in fact, the whole class turned to look at him. Including the teacher…

Fantastic.

"Mr. Triton, are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Hardmaster asked, some sarcasm in her tone.

"I…I don't know…" Luke began, before a loud gurgle interrupted him again.

"Luke…" Mrs. Hardmaster walked over to his desk. "Do I have to go into detail about the importance of breakf-"

The next minute was one of chaos. Against his will, Luke's tongue snapped out of his mouth and wrapped around his teacher's arm. She let out a quick yelp, which was interrupted by Luke quickly slurping her into his mouth. Within a few seconds, the whole upper half of the woman was in his mouth, and beginning to descend down his throat. Most of the class screamed. Some of the boys and Samantha just watched.

No, scratch that. Samantha screamed with joy.

As students ran out of the room, Luke continued to gulp down his teacher, who was continuing to kick, scream, and panic as she slid further down. Her legs passed his lips, and there was one final sallow. As Mrs. Hardmaster finished her journey, Luke stared ahead, breathing quickly and heavily. Sam came up to him.

"You…you did it!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, quickly pulling back as she felt her teacher squirming inside him. "Ew…"

Luke had to go. Now. Before the rest of his school saw this. Something kept him grounded, however. Sam noticed that Luke was staring directly into her eyes.

"Luke? Do you want to tell me something?" Sam's hopes soared through the roof, but came plummeting down as Luke uttered the next words. Words she did not want to hear.

"Run."

Before Sam could react, however, Luke lashed out his tongue and wrapped it around her legs. There was a brief squeak as Sam fell onto her back, both their faces covered in horror. Luke couldn't help himself, though. As he reeled in his catch, he noticed she…almost…seemed to e enjoying herself. That is, until she realized she'd be sharing a room with her….favourite teacher. She then began to kick and scream, flailing her arms all about.

"No! Luke! Stop it!" She shouted, but to no avail. Her feet bassed behind his tongue, and goosebumps covered her body. Drool flowed from Luke's mouth down her legs, and Luke took her in further, all the way up to her waist. Sam felt her body become constricted within Luke's throat. As her torso slid in, she felt it harder to breath...

This was not sexy at all.

A few more minutes passed before Sam's head joined the rest of her body and Mrs. Hardmaster. Tears formed in Luke's eyes. He didn't want to do any of this...Wait... did he? He started to remember the excitement he felt deep within. It was barely noticible, but...

He had to leave the school. Before he took someone else. he ran home, hoping the Professor might have an answer to this puzzle.

---------

Gah! Sorry this took so long! Now review before I devour you!


	3. Family Dinner

WHOO HOO! FINALLY! I got done with this chapter!

----------

Layton climbed down from the stairs, freshly showered and clean from the morning predicament. He walked into the kitchen, where Klaus and Flora had already started on breakfast.

"Once again, thank you, Professor, for allowing me to stay the night here," Klaus spoke as Hershel took his seat at the table.

"It was no trouble at all, my dear boy…" Layton began. The was cut off by a loud slamming of the door that made all three of them jump. There was a sound like that of a bouncing jug of water as Luke waddled into the kitchen with the bulging belly.

"Pro-…prof-…professor…" Luke panted, his head tilted down, eyes flickering away from his mentor. The Professor began to run over to his apprentice.

"No, Professor! Please, stay back1 I don't want a repeat of this morning…" Luke shouted, " I don't want to hurt you, but it might happen again…"

The other three look at Luke's stomach, which was active as his teacher and friend struggled within their slimy prison. All three winced in disgust.

"Please…help me…" Luke begged in whispers as tears streamed down his hidden face.

"Klaus? Any ideas?" The Professor asked.

"Well, it'd be too dangerous to just…reach in and…grab them…" Klaus flashed back to an incident involving a cat, a snake with arms, and a young lady. He shuddered at the memory.

"So what should we do?" Flora asked.

"We're going to have to make him regurgitate them somehow… Wait a minute! I have this poison at my place. It won't hurt him too much, but it will clean out his stomach quite quickly. I don't suppose you two would mind watching over him while I run to my place and pick it up, do you?"

"Not at all, my boy. Anything to save my young apprentice."

"Right. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Keep an eye on him. I don't need my younger self screwing up his own future."

Before Layton could argue about two days ago, when Klaus had eaten himself, he had left. The Professor turned back to face Luke…and found him already out of his binding. And gone. Along with Flora. A scream emitted from upstairs. Flora's feminine wail. Layton's eyes widened. How did he get upstairs so quickly?!

Layton bolted up to Luke's room, and found that it was locked from inside. Screaming mixed with the sounds of thick, wet gulps as Luke took in the girl. Hershel threw his body against the door.

"Luke! Let me in right now!" he yelled. before slamming into the door again. Luke paid him no mind, instead savouring the smooth, soft flesh entering his maw and gliding down his throat. His youthful instincts were gone now, only replaced with the insatiable appetite from this morning. The Professor put all his weight into the next blow, and this time, the door broke from its hinges, landing on the ground with a loud SLAM! Layton stood in the doorway, looking into the open room. He had come with a plan of action, but the sight made him freeze with fear. Flora's head was the only part that had not been taken into the boy's maw.

Luke slurped in her head, then her fingers, and played around with them in his mouth, then pushed them to the back of his throat and gulped. The bulge in his gullet diminished as the feminine arm slid down and joined its owner. The wriggling in his stomach started up once again, and he let out a joyous giggle as the large, solid masses tickled his insides, the visible lumps regaining their former motions. Muffled shouting erupted from the bulges, and Luke placed his hands upon the shifting forms.

Suddenly, the boy noticed his mentor, mouth agape, standing in the doorway. Not wasting any time, he pounced on the man. But it wasn't long before Hershel tossed the weight off of him. as Luke struggled to get off his back, Layton picked himself up and bolted down the stairs. And then he tripped. and he stumbled. And he tumbled. And he fell down the stairs, before falling to the foot of the banister, slamming his head on the wooden floor, and laying there, out cold. Luke's eyes flickered to the man, and he chuckled at his good fortune. He rolled himself down the stairs, uncaring about the forms presently inside him, who were protected by the soft, squishy walls of his belly. He laid next to his mentor, and took in the sleeping figure. He felt his stomach tighten in anticipation as loud gurgles erupted forth at the sight of his most sought after prize. He dragged himself over to the feet of the man.

Luke's mouth formed around the Professor's ankles. He rolled over on his back to allow his belly to stretch out. He then decided to savour his meal. He softly swallowed around the mass in his mouth, beginning the process. Luke grabbed the man's legs, and began to push him in slowly. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to move him. But this hunger caused him to have strength. Luke felt the soles of Layton's shoes drag along the walls of his throat. He pressed him in further, and in a few moments, Layton's knees passed by the back of his tongue into his gullet. He then gave a powerful swallow, and felt the muscles in his throat contract and pull the man in themselves. Luke's eyes looked upon Layton, watching as the man was pulled into his own maw. Luke then grabbed his mentor's arms and placed them at their sides. Then he gulped. The Professor slid up to his chest, his fingers entering Luke's esophagus.

It was about then that Layton began to awaken. He blinked a few times, before realizing that he was currently trapped inside something… Something…wet…and slimy…and squishy… He was currently drenched in a warm and thick fluid. Soon he slid further into the wet passage…

_No…this…it can't be happening again…I can't really be… _Layton's eyes looked down at where his legs should have been. Instead, he saw his body engulfed inside Luke's body. At once, he began to panic.

"Luke, what are you doing?! Let me go this instant!" The wriggled. The only reply he got was laughter, followed by a loud gulp, and him sliding up to his neck. Layton tried to pull his arms out, but found that they were bound to his sides.

Luke's tongue came from his mouth and crawled up the Professor's neck. Layton tried to pull away, but it continued to trace across his face, licking his cheek tenderly.

_He's tasting me! _Layton thought in disgust and panic. He had to think of something quick before…

"Luke! Let me go now, or I'll…I'll…" Layton worked up his nerve. He swallowed hard, before uttering the next few words.

"I'll disown you." Layton said the words with the most heartfelt emotion. Anyone else who was watching might have been moved by these horrible words…

GULP! Apparently, Luke was unable to pay any attention to the Professor's words, because -GULP!- he didn't even flinch. He just took another -GULP!-, sending Layton into the depths of his belly. One last -GULP!-, and Layton slid in with the other three inhabitants. Luke felt the man shift around inside him as he tried to get into a more "comfortable" position.

-BUUUUUUURP!- Luke let out a satisfied belch, feeling his stomach tighten around the inhabitants. He looked down at his monstrous gut, now bulging out every which way. He stroked the mass, and felt the people squirm around at his touch. There was murmuring coming from within. He sighed, then crawled his way over to the couch. With some difficulty, he managed to pull himself up onto the cushions. He then began to rest his eyes, before falling asleep. He didn't even notice Klaus walk through the door.

---

I think this might be one of my longest chapters ever. O_o_  
_


	4. Completing the package

Woah! This chapter came to me quite quick! Enjoy, my friends!

--------------

"Hello? Professor?" Klaus called out as he quietly shut the door behind him, aware of the eerie silence within the household. Something was not right here… He looked over to where Luke was suppose to be bound.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me…" he sighed, noticing the chair and untied ropes surrounding it. On the couch next to him lie Luke, sleeping off his meal. Klaus stared at the irregular mounds jutting from the boy's belly as they shifted around, his stomach working hard to try and digest them. With such a large amount of content, however, not to mention the fact that they were solid masses and not a bunch of chewed up, non-living paste, the process was quite slow.

Klaus crouched down beside the boy's massive gut, and placed his hand on top. The sudden touch caused the inhabitants to squirm within, which in turn disrupted Luke. The boy moaned tiredly, then rolled over, letting part of his belly hang off the cushions. Klaus got close to the "prison cell".

"Professor? A-…are you…in there?" he called out. He placed his ear against the container. Surprisingly, he got an answer.

"Klaus, is that you?" the Professor's voice was muffled through the thick flesh.

"Yes, I have the potion now."

"Wonderful! Alright then, whenever you're ready."

Klaus moved over to Luke's face, and gently opened the boy's mouth. He uncorked the bottle, and began to pour the liquid in. Klaus then took a few steps back, preparing for the outcome. A few seconds passed…

Luke moaned a bit, before waking up. Something wasn't right. He picked himself up, and clutched his stomach. It was painful within. Loud gurgling emitted from his belly. And then suddenly, he let out a large belch. There was a long pause.

Klaus blinked. Why didn't it work?!

He then realized Luke was looking at him. hungrily.

Oh, crap.

Klaus stumbled backwards as Luke slowly advanced on him, his stomach swaying and sloshing with each step. Klaus then realized he had backed himself into a corner.

Double crap.

Luke opened his mouth wide as he hovered over Klaus. Drool dripped out and dropped upon his clothing, It was then that Klaus realized that Luke seemed slightly….larger. But…that couldn't be possible…unless…

He took out the bottle from his pocket. Growth potion. Klaus stared. That stupid girl gave me the wrong potion! He looked up again. Luke was now twice his size, and rapidly growing. He was now standing upright, groaning in pain, more concerned about his new pain instead of his cowering meal.

Klaus watched Luke stretch out, his belly becoming less noticeable due to its growing size. Luke groaned and cried out as his arms, legs, and whole body doubled…tripled…whatnot in size. His head crashed through the ceiling. Up, up, up he went…

By the time Luke finished growing, hhe was at least 50 feet tall. He looked around. London was so small now. Small, and…delicious. His stomach let out a large growl, the inhabitants too small to make him feel full anymore. He looked down at the sidewalk just in time to see Klaus running away. He looked so…good at that side. Luke reached down, and pinched the back of Klaus' coat, yanking him off balance. He lifted him off the ground, and placed him in the palm of his hand. Klaus sat there, dizzy from being lifted up so fast. He blinked several times, then turned around. His heart caught in his throat. Luke was so…so…. huge! He yelped in surprise. The boy's large size was quite unnerving.

"Well, hello there, Klaus!" The boy's voice thundered all around Klaus. "I must say, you look quite tasty at this size…tastier than normal, anyways…" The boy mockingly licked his lips. Klaus gulped. Luke continued. "I suppose you'll be a great appetizer before I start snacking on the city…" These words were spoken nonchalantly, making Klaus shudder in fear. The real Luke was no longer there. But there was little time to think upon that. There was a new trouble, as Luke brought Klaus to his lips. Klaus' eyes widened in fear. He felt Luke's warm breath surround his whole body. It was warm, humid…and smelled faintly of the Professor.

Luke opened his mouth slightly, and allowed his tongue to come out. He slurped Klaus' entire body, coating him thickly with saliva. Klaus groaned, wincing in disgust. He was dripping with the spittle.

Then Luke opened his mouth wide. Klaus stared back in horror, his view filled with the…wonderful…view of Luke's mouth. The sun reflected off the spittle inside, Outlining the inside of Luke's cheeks, the back of his tongue, his uvula, and the back of his throat. His stomach twisted at the sight of the glistening flesh. He scrambled backwards, trying to escape, but to no avail. Luke stuck out his tongue, and dropped Klaus onto it. Klaus scrambled, trying to escape. But Luke quickly took it back into his mouth, and suddenly, everything was dark.

Within, Klaus panicked. He looked all around him. But there were no traces of light, save for the small slit of Luke's mouth. Being swallowed normal size was bad enough, but at this size…Luke was going to savour every moment as he was his first meal…

Suddenly, the floor below him shifted. He was lifted up, and crushed against Luke's palate. He gasped for air, but was currently asphyxiated. Luke's tongue moved swiftly around Klaus' body, taking in his entire flavour. Klaus felt the fleshy muscle probe underneath his shirt, grazing slowly and tenderly across his belly and chest, drenching him even further in drool. Klaus shuddered and gagged, feeling completely helpless.

Luke felt himself salivating, spittle running from his lips. Klaus' flavour was wonderful, and it was so much easier to get his taste this way. His soft belly was the same texture as a gingko fruit. So smooth and tender. Finally, however, it was time. Klaus felt Luke's tongue lift up, tilting him towards the back of his throat. He screamed, and scrambled to the tip of the tongue, wrapping his arms quickly around them, and hanging on for dear life. He panted heavily…he had to do something quickly.

He then took a leap of faith. Jumping from the rough muscle, he reached out his arms, and grabbed Luke's uvula. He clung tightly, pulling himself up, wrapping his legs around the dangling thing. He was shaking, but if held on long enough…

Luke began to gag, what with all the extra weight on his uvula. His tongue stuck out as he lurched forward. Klaus realized his chance. He could escape!

But what of the professor? He couldn't just leave him in there! Well, he could always come back! Yeah! And once he escaped this horrible cavern, he would go back to that girl he got the potion from, and demand he get the real potion! Yes! Klaus swung his body back and forth, before launching himself from the uvula and landing back on the tongue. Almost there! Klaus could smell the sweet air outside. He dashed forward, and leaped…

He screamed out in pain as Luke's jaws slammed down on his waist, keeping him from moving any further. He was so close!

"No! NO NO NO!!!" Klaus raged out. Luke tilted his head back, and opened his jaws, letting Klaus fall back in. Klaus tumbled back until he fell at the opening of Luke's throat. His heart sank.

Luke smiled happily. He took a deep breath, and swallowed. Klaus gripped to the back of Luke's tongue, fighting against the suction. He was not going down without a fight. But he didn't last long. Another swallow, and Klaus was taken fully into Luke's throat. Luke placed his hand to his throat, and gave a slow gulp, letting Klaus "enjoy" the ride as long as possible.

Klaus screamed out in rage within Luke's gullet. He had been so close! Almost there! He kicked within, and slammed his fists into the walls around him. He was only met with more swallowing above him. The goo helped him slide further. He was curled up in a fetal position. Suddenly, his whole body paused. Then the floor below him opened up as he was squeezed through the sphincter. He dropped for a brief second, before landing in a puddle with a splash. He picked himself up onto his knees, and scowled. Great, he thought.

"Klaus? Is that you?" the voice from earlier repeated.

"Well, hello, Professor." He replied bitterly. He crawled over to the voice. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the torch he carried around with him. Suddenly, all of Luke's insides were illuminated. Klaus glanced at the other inhabitants. He glanced at the fleshy, slimy pink walls that held them. He glanced at the sickish green-yellow goo they were sitting in. He then sighed angrily, and fell backwards, slamming into the wall. He was disrupted by a large belch that ruffled the walls of the belly, and sent a thunderous roar all throughout the room. A rush of air surged past all of them, and escaped up Luke's throat. The room was now a bit smaller…

Klaus screamed once more, before shutting his eyes, ignoring the inhabitants within. it was going to be a long night…

----------

She looked out from her binoculars, giggling at the scene.

"All…according…to plan…" She sneered. She listened to the loud burp the boy gave, before closing the window.

Part A was done.

---------

Mysterious lady! :O Who could it beeee? *cough*


	5. Frustration

Alright! Hey, look! chapter 5! *runs*

----------

_Gurgle..._

_Grumble..._

_Plop..._

It was fairly quiet in Luke's belly at the moment, save for the occasional sounds of Luke's working system and the drops of swallowed saliva from the top of the cavern. Most everybody was silent, contemplating on what to do. It's not like you can plan on what to do if you're eaten.

Well, you could, but what sane person would spend their precious time doing that?

As the minutes passed, Klaus had crawled across the squishy flooring to the circle of the others, bringing with him the gift of light from his torch. Shadows were cast against the undulating walls, flickering with the soft, wavy movement caused by the shifting floor. It was also fairly dim, despite the light, due to the large amount of space, as well as the thick glops of mucous that coated the torch itself.

The liquids in Luke's belly were fairly shallow. Sitting down only let it come up to the waist, while standing only allowed it to reach the top of your ankles. Although, to be honest, it was fairly impossible to stand up without falling back down mere moment later.

And so, the inhabitants thought upon their current situation. And thought. And thought.

And thought.

Meanwhile, Luke had taken a seat, to have a moment to enjoy the flavour that Klaus had left in his mouth. It was a sweet taste, although the clothing was slightly rough on the back of his throat, leaving it a bit sore. However, it was well worth it. He closed his eyes, trying to focus just on where they were in his belly at the moment. He lifted his sweater slightly up, looking down at his bare belly. He gently touched the surface, just imagining what it was like in there...

After a few moments of contemplation, Luke decided he was getting to look thirsty. And look at that! A water tower was merely a few miles away! In other words, a brisk walk with his size. Luke picked himself up, and began to bound towards the source of water.

Which in turn, sent the inhabitants bouncing around within the boy's gut. Up, then down, then up, then down, they were tossed all around. It was only a few moments, but the brisk trip covered them all in a fresh now coating of mucous and stomach acid. As they began to pick themselves up, a new sound came forth, erupting from above. Not even a bodily sound either. Rather, mroe like the tearing of metal. A large and high-pitched _creeeeeeeak_ resounded. And then there was the sound of gulping.

Followed by the sound of rushing water.

The opening of Luke's esophagus made way for the large rapids of water from the tower that came flowing into his stomach. The sudden onslaught of liquid forced the inhabitants into the fleshy walls.

By the time all was said and done, none of the inhabitants were in a very good mood. At. All.

Especially not Klaus. He let out a large scream of anger, before trudging over to the wall of Luke's belly, and giving it a good, swift kick. The walls shook a bit, but nothing more. Another scream of frustration.

Layton waded over to where he was.

"Klaus, are you o-"

"No, Professor, I'm NOT okay! How could I be?! There's no hope in here. There's no way to escape. And by the amount of the drug he took, he won't be okay for days! And you know what? By that time, we'll just be a puddle of digested mush in his stomach! How can anyone be okay?! Not to mention that stupid girl gave him the growth potion, so that his mammoth stomach can digest us even faster!"

"...girl?" Layton questioned. The other inhabitants turned their focus towards Klaus.

"What girl?"

"That wasn't your potion?"

"I like it in he-"

"Girl? There's someone responsible that isn't you?"

Klaus sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Look, I'm just going to give you the basic details. There's a girl. Her name is Alice. She provides me with experiments she wants me to test out. In return, she pays me well, so that I may buy the equipment needed for my robotics. However, I went to her for the potion to make Luke spit you all out. However, she gave a devious smile, and handed me a growth potion. Stupid me didn't realize it, or even bother to look at the label before giving it to Luke. And so, here we are."

There was a silence, save for a slight gurgle.

And then suddenly, the room began to shake again. Even more violently.

Luke bounded over the newest person he found waltzing the streets.

"Ah, crap crap crap!" the person shouted. She dodged Luke's fingers and ran through the alleyways, trying her best to escape. "Gah, I should've known this experiment would've backfired on me!"

She let out a yelp as she felt Luke's fingers close around her. She was quickly lifted up, to Luke's face, where he generously licked her, coating her with saliva.

"Ew.." she spat out the liquid. "Luke, as your current commander, I command you to spit me out!"

"You don't control me, silly!" The boy boomed happily. "In fact, it seems I'm in control of you now. And I bet you just know what's going to happen next..." He smiled, before opening his mouth wide.

"Crap!" the girl shouted before she was thrown into the gaping maw. Luke tossed her around a bit, before sliding her back with his tongue, and swallowing. The girl gave a loud scream as she was forced past the back of the boy's throat and slid down his gullet. Luke licked his lips. They got better tasting every time.

--------

Hmm...slight change of plans for her, eh?


	6. An Unwelcomed Guest

Klaus's ears perked. What was that sound? It seemed to be growing closer...

It seems the other inhabitants notices the increasing noise... Then it made sense.

It was a scream. Apparently, Luke had claimed another victim.

They all looked towards the top of Luke's stomach just in time to see a screaming figure drop from the opening, just barely missing the group. A huge splash erupted from underneath the figure, covering the rest in a thick covering of the fluid. Then it pulled itself out of the liquid, and stood up, wobbling slightly.

Then Klaus let out a scream.

"YOU!" he shouted with fury. The figure gave only a slight glance before she was tackled into the stomach acid by the boy. There was a flurry of kicks as the figure struggled beneath the weight of the teen, slowly drowning beneath the bitter fluids. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE??!" Klaus was seething with fury as he shook the person on the ground.

Were it not for Layton, the mysterious person may have drowned. However, the professor pulled the boy off the figure with difficulty.

"Klaus?! What on earth has gotten into you?!" Layton questioned.

"Don't you see?! IT'S HER! IT'S HER!!!" Klaus was in screaming hysterics. Layton gave him a questioning look, before realizing who he meant.

"So then...you must be the girl he mentioned then..." Layton pieced the puzzle together. The girl slowly picked herself up, gasping for air beneath the thin film of mucous covering her entire body.

"Eugh...what just happened...?" the girl was dizzy from her brief struggle with the boy.

Layton held Klaus back from attacking the girl once more. "You know what happened you game-player!" He screamed out. The girl looked towards him.

"...Klaus? Is that you? Then that must mean..."

A loud gurgle echoed all about the room. The girl stuttered and babbled, realizing what just happened.

"...I'm...inside Luke's..."

"His stomach?!" Klaus screamed. "YES! YOU ARE! AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOUR STUPID EXPERIMENT AND PRANK YOU LITTLE--" Layton quickly covered the boy's mouth to keep him from saying things he might regret. His muffled shouts could still be heard, and Layton struggled to keep the boy from launching himself at the girl.

Without warning, the walls and floor undulated, throwing everyone off balance. Layton released his grip on Klaus, allowing him to pounce on top of the girl once more. However, much to his dismay, the girl, much more prepared this time, flipped him right onto his back, sending him straight into the fluids.

"Oh, my, this brings back memories doesn't it, my little Klausy Klaus?" Her feelings changed straight from fear to...arousal?

Klaus looked back up at her. "There was a reason we separated, you crazy freak!" He squirmed beneath her grip, to no avail.

"Oh, was it the time I slowly began to gulp you down while you weren't under the influence of my lovely potion?" She chuckled maniacally at the memory as Klaus shuddered beneath her.

"That's just one of the reasons..." Klaus muttered...obviously frightened to find his partner still the same since he left.

"You know...I almost feel like...reliving that scene..." She grinned, slightly drooling over the boy's face.

And he knew that she was serious. Immediately, he threw his body around, trying to loosen her grip. She held him tight, however.

The others were watching with slight amusement...and a morbid curiosity.

The girl quickly maneuvered to the feet of the boy, and just as fast slid his feet into her mouth. Klaus let out an angry scream as he kicked the back of the girl's throat. She gave a muffled chuckle, before giving a large gulp, sending him knee-deep into the girl's gullet. Klaus reached down and tried to pry the girl's mouth open. He was met with a bite down on his thighs, and reacted with a painful scream. Another gulp sent him up to his chest, his feet already within the girl's stomach. He kicked at the lining within, to no avail.

Another gulp, and he was quickly slurped up to his neck, his arms pinned to his sides. The girl struggled to gain balance as she slowly stood up, Klaus' head still protruding from her jaws.

"LAYTON!! AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP HER?!?" Klaus raged out. The Professor was at a loss for words.

"W-well... a gentleman never refuses the request of a-"

"FORGET YOUR LITTLE BELIEFS AND SAVE ME, DANG IT!"

The Professor, sighed, and began to walk over...

"Ooh ouh hih, anh I eah ou." The girl said flatly. The Professor stopped in his tracks. Klaus glared at him.

"Thanks a LOT, Professor! GLAD I COULD COUNT ON YOU!" He continued struggling, each small movement slowly lowering him down the girl's throat.

Without warning, the girl pressed against Klaus' head, and slid the rest of the boy down her gullet. The others watched as the bulge traveled down her gullet, before joining the large lump in her belly. There was an abundance of movement in her stomach as Klaus fought within. She chuckled, before turning her gaze up towards the rest of the group.

"I apologize. I haven't had the pleasure of introducing myself yet. My name is Alice Camden..." she was interrupted by a small burp that escaped. "Oh, my, I'm sorry. Anyways, I work at a small apothecary business down in the darker side of London. Mr. Klaus here used to go out with me...until I stumbled upon some...unique items. And while he doesn't like to admit it, I help him pay for these little machine parts he needs...as long as he cooperates."

"Although, this time..." she looked down at her fidgeting belly, running her fingers across the lumps. "It seems Mr. Klaus wasn't quite willing to try the growth potion by choice. You know darling, you could have used it on yourself..."

"Yes, because I want to be a 50 foot monster terrorizing London!" He screamed from within the girl's belly, before throwing another flurry of attacks.

"So I obviously tricked him into giving it to Luke. He came to me asking for the antidote for the boy's condition. If you had just tried out the potion you wouldn't be in this mess..."

"No, if I HAD tried the potion, I'd be taken away to some scientific lab so I could be studied as the massive freak, or perhaps even be taken down by the military trying to rid of this strange new monster destroying their...city..."

At once the group came to a startling realization.

"LUKE!"


	7. Reinforcements

Luke's ears perked up, the sound of an engine growing louder. He glanced around eagerly, and noticed a helicopter coming straight for him. Eagerly, he waved.

"Hello there!" he cheerfully said.

"Creature! Put your hands down, and do not resist arrest! We are here to take you away! You have been threatening London! Come quietly, or we will have to use force!" The pilot of the copter yelled. Luke looked on confused, before looking around.

"Monster? What monster?" he had a tone of glee in his voice. He was messing with the man.

"This isn't funny. Now declare your surrender, or we WILL use force!" Luke stuck out his tongue in a playful way.

"Alright then! You asked for i-" The headset was thrown off the man as Luke grabbed the entire copter from the sky.

"What the?" the man cried out in the confusion. Luke snapped the whirring blades off the machine, sending them tumbling down into the city below. He then ripped the roof off the thing, and dumped the man into his mouth, before giving a quick gulp. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as he felt the man go down.

At once, the sound of whirring blades grew once again. Luke looked up happily as he felt the man land inside his stomach finally.

"Oh, goodie! More delicious snacks!" he cried out, drool seeping over the edge of his lip. He snatched another of the copters out of the air, and repeated the process.

One of the men suddenly spoke.

"Wait a minute! That's Layton's apprentice right there!" Inspector Chelmey called from the passenger's seat. Luke heard his voice in one of the loudspeakers.

"Hello there, Inspector!" Luke cried out.

"What in blazes are you doing, kid? How did you get so big?"

"Take a guess." Luke sneered. Chelmey growled.

"I'm trying to help you here, you blasted boy! Now answer me"

"Make me."

Chelmey muttered angrily, before giving the command. "Alright men. Capture the boy!"

A loud bang came from each of the copters as the launched huge nets. Chelmey chuckled to himself.

"And they said this monster protection program was a stupid idea..."

"Sir!" One of the pilots screamed.

"What is it? ...oh."

Luke casually picked the nets off his body.

"What the-? They said it would work!"

"Inspector, I'm not some dumb creature without opposable thumbs, you know..." Luke complained as though Chelmey had insulted his intelligence.

"And with that, I shall now finish my lovely meal."

Luke snatched all the helicopters quickly, destroying the propellers on all of them. He removed the sharp parts, and without warning, began to slide one into his mouth. He relished the screams from all the inhabitants as the vehicle fit snugly into his mouth. He then pressed down on it with his finger, pressing it into his throat. When he could no longer reach, he closed his mouth and swallowed. Their faint screams could be heard through the flesh of Luke's esophagus. The men in the other copters felt sick. Chelmey looked on in horror, remembering just what happened with Layton.

"This almost seems like an epidemic..." He mused to himself.

Luke picked up another one of the snacks, and devoured it the same way, making sure to leave Chelmey's copter for last.

Deep within Luke's gut, the new inhabitants were settling in.

"We've been down here for several hours now," Layton explained to the first pilot to arrive. A strained swallow sounded above them that seemed to be heading down fast.

"Everyone out of the way!" Alice cried out, just before the body of a helicopter crashed into the fluids. A wave of slime was sent over the inhabitants. Layton shined the flashlight over to the object.

"Hey! Anyone in there?" Alice shouted.

"H-how many of there are you?" A voice called back. Alice counted the people.

"6! No, wait, 7!" She called out, patting her plump belly. Klaus squirmed inside.

"Right. Forget about me, will ya..." he muttered angrily, before throwing a kick to the wall.

"Now, now, darling, calm down."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

Two men crawled from the rubble, and joined the party. They were quite suspicious upon seeing Alice's belly.

"Stop judging me like that." She muttered. The men didn't even question after that.

Luke's stomach gave another one of its loud gurgles that sent the whole room into a large vibration. Another swallow was soon heard from above.

"Another one...?" One of the pilots called out. They moved to the side of the boy's belly, ignoring the slime, as another stripped helicopter made its way in.

"How many were there total?" Alice questioned.

"About 3 more."

"Dang. Luke's gonna have such horrible indigestion if we don't make it out of here."

"Don't talk like that, Alice." Layton chastised. "We WILL make it out of here."

"Look, man." She muttered, "I made the potion. I would know."

After a while, Luke was down to the final helicopter. He looked at Chelmey inside.

"You know, inspector, you always have such a sour attitude. Looks like you'll soon have a sour physicality, too!"

"You'd better not do this, boy!" Chelmey growled. Luke gave a dopey grin.

"Who's stopping me? The Professor?" Luke laughed. "Don't worry. He's in there too."

"You little brat! Let us go now, or I swear, I will take you into custody once we escape!"

"Which you won't." Luke took to licking the windshield, almost enjoying the metallic taste. He made the process as slow as he could. To be honest, he really didn't like the inspector. Always being rude to the Professor.

This'll show him.

He slowly pushed the vehicle past his teeth. Chelmey grit his teeth in both anger and, although he didn't want to show it, fear. He didn't want to have to go through this again.

Luke's tongue moved below them, shaking the compartment violently. Luke's voice was loud in the room as he moaned in delight, excited. Then he tilted his tongue up, and in one motion, took the entire thing into his gullet.

He massaged the bulge down his throat, thinking of all the torture Chelmey was going to go through.

It was a pleasant image.


End file.
